Dante Buhoveckey
is a newly minted Inquisitor currently bringing his unique brand of justice to the worlds of the Sephadollion Sector in the wake of the Second Ressurgence of the Vitores Tenebras. Born on Halcyon into the prestigious Buhoveckey family, Dante was educated in the arts of politics and subterfuge, oft times accompanying members of his family on trips off world throughout the sector he called home. On his sixteenth birthday he was inducted into the Halcyon Hammers as a gift from his father. During his time in the Halcyon Hammers he saw deployment on Estomor where he fought for six years against the forces of the Estomor Rebellion. Eight years following enlistment into the regiment he returned home to Halcyon. Having been decreed to have brought great honour to his house, Dante was appointed to be his father's cup-bearer in court and was entrusted to greet guests within the Pleasure Dome of Halcyon. This position lasted scant more than a month before an Inquisitorial retinue was summoned to the planet by their erstwhile master and Dante was tasked with being their native guide. After aiding in the unearthing of a diabolical plot upon the pleasure world, Dante was forced into the service of the Inquisition where he has remained thus far. History Early Life Born to Aubrie Chercyon, an ambitious courtesan who frequented the Buhoveckey Court, Dante's birth was concealed from his father, Alexander IV Buhovkecy so as not to bring shame the governor and his great house. Under the care of his mother he was trained in the art of combat and was subjected to questionable experimentation under the supervision of a Magos in her employ. After a decade of rigorous conditioning he was released into Imperial society, presented at court in front of his father with the request that he be recognised as his bastard son. Lord Alexander agreed to legitimise the boy and raise him as his own on the condition that Aubrie was banished from his court, a term she deemed fair. Court Life Within his father's court Dante spent the remainder of his youth as a pious man who was consciously grateful for the lifestyle he had been given; accepting that he was a cause of embarrassment to his father, oft times being told that he was little more as a living reminder of a single night of weakness, and accepted his lot in life as a soldier destined to one day to die on the battlefield for the glory of his house. Estomor At the tender age of sixteen, Dante was inducted into the Halcyon Hammers as an officer and sent off to war to put down the Estomor Uprising, much to the chagrin of his father who didn't see the point in having to waste his forces in a war that was none of his concern. Inquisition Appearance Many of House Buhoveckey's critics are keen to point out that Dante looks nothing like the rest of his siblings and possesses none of the distinct Buhoveckey traits. The bolder of their number make claims that he is an illegitimate child and in particular make note of his piercing blue eyes that seem to defy the norm of the rest of the family having brown, while it is said amongst the more loose tongued members of the Sephadollion Conclave that he bears an uncanny resemblance to the deceased Inquisitor Amar Lomm. Dante remains largely unaware of these defamatory rumours. Personality Relationships Emily Raudenbaer Krutchev Nara Kane Malcom Jacobi Maximilian Byrdsong Quint the Quaint It is from Quint that Dante learnt a valuable life lesson: there's a wrong time and a wrong place for everything. He jokingly suggested that Quint should murder his enemies in the middle of an opera with hundreds of witnesses. Quint, eager to please, took the suggestion seriously. This lead to a chain of events known of to Dante as the "Estomor Incident", the biggest disaster in his life up to that point. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Characters